Hendrickson
|-|Hendrickson= |-|Demon Blood Awakening= |-|True Demon Form= Summary Hendrickson「ヘンドリクセン」 is a former Great Holy Knight of the Liones Kingdom alongside his lifelong friend, Dreyfus. He is responsible for the creation of the Reactor-class Holy Knights that threatened the peace of the kingdom. The other Great Holy Knight alongside Dreyfus, he is less honorable and willing to lie and manipulate enemies and allies alike. Earlier in his life, he was a good friend of Dreyfus, but after helping him murder Zaratras, his personality completely changed. He believes that without a war his order has no true purpose, so he's willing to revive the Demon clan in order to provoke the Holy War and give the Holy Knights an enemy to fight. He found the body of the Demon that was killed by Ban and also discovered the properties of Demon's Blood, using it to create the New Generation of Holy Knights. He possesses the power Acid, that deteriorates the opponent's body upon being struck with his weapon infused with it unless he is defeated or dispelled by strong magic. Hendrickson also has knowledge of forbidden techniques among Druids, such as Enslavement of the Dead, that can revive anyone from the dead to serve him, however this technique only works twice, as every time a person is revived, their abilities are weakened, as well as the second time will turn the dead into a mindless person. He used this technique on Helbram. And Blood Awaken, that can cause the demon blood of the New Generation Holy Knights to run out of control, mutating them into hybrid Demons. After Gilthunder cuts off one of his arms, he injects himself with the demon blood, regenerating his arm and gaining powers similar to those of Meliodas in demon form. He kidnaps Elizabeth and kills Dreyfus, only to be cornered by the teamwork of Meliodas, Ban, King, Diane, and Gowther. He then reveals to the Sins that he also found the body of a more powerful Gray demon, injecting himself with its blood, turning himself into a true demon. He's defeated once and for all by Meliodas' Revenge Counter. It is revealed he survived and the Demon Fraudrin using Dreyfus' body heals him, returning him to human form and watches helplessly as the Demon Clan he once wanted to release is freed. He reappears just in time to help Gilthunder, Howzer and Griamore to defeat a revived Gray demon, expressing disgust for his past actions. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 7-B | At least''' 7-B''' | Low 7-B Name: Hendrickson Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Male Age: 39 Classification: Human (Druid), Great Holy Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Can use black flame magic, Can revive a fallen corpse to use under him, Can turn new generation Holy Knights into demons that obey him, Acid Manipulation, Can generate air slashes | Regeneration (At least High-Low), Flight via manipulating his blood, Energy Manipulation, Elasticity | Gray Demon abilities such as various forms of dark energy attacks which seem to have decaying effects as well as a boost in strength, Flight | Hendrickson now has the druid ability Purge which destroys the soul of a malevolent being Attack Potency: Small City level (Contended with Meliodas and Arthur) | City level | At least City level (Stronger than the sins) | Small City level Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Meliodas, Arthur, Gilthunder and Dreyfus) Lifting Strength: Class G+ Striking Strength: Small City Class | City Class (Can easily match Arthur, and the sins) | At least City Class | Small City Class Durability: Small City level | City level (Regeneration makes him hard to kill) | At least City level (Took an all-out assault from the Sins and Holy Knights but walked away with just a dislocated shoulder; regeneration makes him hard to kill) | Small City level (Took a Dark Nebula from a Gray Demon) Stamina: Superhuman, regeneration further compliments his stamina Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: His short sword and a skull ring on his finger | A sword Form Intelligence: Skilled combatant, one of the highest accomplished Great Holy Knights Weaknesses: Has a prosthetic arm, his revival of the dead ability can only be used twice on one person Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Enchancement - Hellblaze:' Hendrickson can cast an ominous black flame around his sword increasing his cutting power and leaving devastating black flames which burn the target. Hendrickson and Meliodas have been shown to be the only two that have access to this mysterious ability. *'Hellblaze Scream:' A wide spread blast of black flame that Hendrickson can shoot off with his sword. *'Demon Awakening:' Hendrickson consumed demon's blood and is now possibly half demon himself. With this, he's become much stronger and has taken on a more youthful look. *'Enslavement of the Dead:' Hendrickson can revive anyone from the dead to serve under him, however, this technique only works twice and the second time will make the dead a lifeless person. Was a forbidden technique among Druids and was used on Helbram. Acid: Acid is Hendrickson's signature ability. Hendrickson can cast it on his sword much like Hellblaze or make it rain on a surrounding area. The acid ability is strong enough to wear down opponents like Meliodas and even stop his regeneration. *'Acid Down:' Hendrickson can summon a cloud of acid around his surrounding area. True Demon Awakening: After infusing himself with the DNA of a Gray Demon, Hendrickson becomes a true demon and receives a massive boost in power. *'Dark Snow:' Hendrickson lets out multiple spheres of dark energy that kill on contact. *'Dark Nebula:' Hendrickson surrounds himself in a dark aura that destroys anything it touches. *'Dead End:' A large sphere of dark energy that explodes on contact and seems to have the same properties as Dark Snow. Purge: Purge is the famed Druid ability that allows the user to destroy the soul of a malevolent being. The user must place two fingers on the head of said being in order to use it. Key: Base | Demon Blood Awakening | True Demon Form | Druid Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Necromancers Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Leaders Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Acid Users Category:Tier 7